flopandshopattdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Luggage Claim
Story "Last time on Total Drama Mall sixteen teenagers arrived to this abandoned mall to compete for one million dollars!" The camera panned to show the mall's interior and exterior, "Some had great entrances, while others had horrible entrances. Paris made some enemies, Trey and Camari became instant friends, Maxwell made Violeta's hand stink, and Damiria threw her wedges into the window. With a broken window, complex attitudes, and sixteen teens hoping to win the million, drama is sure to ensue. Who will be on each team? Who will be the first person to be eliminated? Find out right now on Total Drama Mall!" Chris turned back to the construction workers behind him. "What taking you so dang long?" he shouted. (Theme Song) Dalton smiled as he stood in front of fifteen of his fellow competitors. He had suggested for everyone to introduce themselves, and he demanded to go first. "My name is Dalton," the teen declared. "I a-" "This is stupid," Gabi interrupted. "Everyone should know about me. Since I am the queen and everything. Anyways, I'm leaving because this is a waste of my time." Gabi turned and walked in the other direction. "What's her problem?" Francis asked. Oxley sighed. "You know I kind of agree with her. This is a waste of our time," he said as he chased after the queen bee. ---- Paris: "I think Gabi is honestly such a mean spirited girl," the heiress stated as she fix her cherry red lipstick, "At least this princess, aka me, is so much better than her." She confidently closed her silver mirror, while smacking her lips, and stuttered her way out of the confessional. ---- Once Gabi and Oxley left, it didn't take long for the others to soon become bored of Dalton's makeshift gathering. Paris was the first to depart the group due to her mascara starting to run. Tobias was next, and was quickly followed by Francis and Violeta. Before long, everyone had left besides Dalton and Kale. "Well that was a disaster," Dalton puffed. "I know right," Kale crossed his arms, "I thought it was a good idea to do introductions. I guess it wasn't. There isn't any use to just stand here." Dalton agreed. "Do you wanna go look around or something?" "That would be great," the hunk replied as he followed Dalton down the hall. "So tell me a little bit about yourself," Dalton declared as he walked beside Kale. "I used to go to an all girls school," Kale confessed. "Really?" Dalton laughed as Kale nodded, "What happened with that?" "Well my mom messed up with me and my sister's application," the hunk responded, "So I went to an all girl school and she went to an all boys school." "Wow." Kale and Dalton began to bond and joke around as the turned a corner of the hallway. ---- Dalton: "Me and Kale have already started a friendship on the first day here. I really think we have a strong connection together," the team player cheered. ---- Paris dashed into the woman's restroom and immediately ran into the mirror. After her phone was destroyed by the hands of the host, Chris McLean, Paris had a massive meltdown. She had started to cry, but she quickly pulled herself together because princesses don't cry." The mascara was only running a little bit, but Paris wanted to look perfect. She frantically searched through her Chionne designer purse hoping to find her makeup brush. "Where is it?" she yelled as she continued her desperate search. After rummaging through her purse twenty times, Paris had no luck in finding her makeup brush. She started to retrace her steps, and quickly remembered she put her makeup brush in her suitcase. "Shoot," she cursed while she discovered her slight mistake. However, this didn't stop the heiress from creating her own way of removing the runny mascara. She quickly pulled out a small Q-tip from her purse. She ran some warm water over her mascara, and it vanished in a snap. Next, she pulled out a small cloth and gently patted the area where the mascara was running at. While she reapplied a small amount of her mascara, the heiress jumped at the sound of a stall door closing. "Hello?" Paris asked as she put her mascara brush in her bag. "Who's there?" She carefully walked along the debris filled floors of the bathroom. She cringed at the sight of the peeled wallpaper along the mucky walls, and the rusty door to the first stall squeaked as she opened it. "Hello?" Paris asked again as she peered into the filthy stall. "Looking for me?!" a familiar voice boomed as the heiress Shrieked in fear. "What the heck Raina," Paris said, struggling to catch her breath, "Are...you trying..to kill me?" Raina shook her head in disagreement. "Nope. I just wanted to startle you a bit and see how you would react," the pink haired teen confessed. "Well you almost killed me," Paris began, "Do you know how much money I'm going to get? I'm going to be so rich when I get out of here, that if I die right now it would not be good! Do you be responsible for the death of a to-be-rich teen would you?" Paris boomed at Raina. Raina was too shocked to respond to the to-be-rich heiress. Instead she nodded at Paris, and quickly ran away in tears. Paris angrily gathered her belongings, and stormed out of the filthy bathroom. ---- Raina: The pink haired teen struggled to keep her tears from falling as she walked into the confessional. "I don't know why Paris would be so mean to me. I mean I didn't really scare that bad like that one time in fifth grade. However, he did get home safely, but I mean I people are probably just scared of me because of my personality. And that is what sucks." Paris: "Honestly, if Raina wouldn't have scared me like that, maybe I would've been a lot nicer to her," Paris folded her arms, "She needs to check herself or she's going to make a bunch of enemies in this game." ---- "Hey, are you okay?" Rowen asked a sobbing Raina as she walked out the woman's bathroom. Paris soon followed her, and gave Raina a sinister glare. "I was just trying to scare Paris a little, and she went off on me," Raina sobbed, "I don't know why she did that." Rowen opened his arms. "Come here," he said, forgetting the events that happened with his hair, "Do you need a hug?" Raina nodded and went into Rowen's arms. "I hope she gets eliminated today," Raina declared between her tears. Rowen patted the pink girl's hair, "Me too." ---- Rowen: "I know that it was risky to give Raina a hug because of what happened with my," the slacker said, "But she needed some sympathy, and I gave it too her." ---- Tobias slowly walked through the long hallways of the abandoned mall. He noticed every single detail that the mall had to offer. He learned that the mall had 50 stores, and each had 4 gigantic glass windows in the front. He was studying the last hallway, which branched off from one of the main hallways, when Chris McLean boomed over the intercom. "Contestants! If you want to be in a good team, you better run back to the entrance because the first two contestants back here will be selecting teams!" the host exclaimed. "Get ready because this starts now!" ---- Tobias: "If I'm going to be able to win this game, I need to be able to pick the teams. This way I get to decide how I want my team to run." ---- Chris patiently waited at the mall's entrance as the contestants all made their way to the devious host. It took a while, but Oxley and Novi were the first to arrive. Once all sixteen competitors made their way to the entrance, Chris began to speak. "Okay contestants, Novi and Oxley arrived to me first, meaning they get to pick the teams. However, they won't pick their own team, they-" Chris stated before he was cut off. "Will pick the other person's team!" Novi proudly proclaimed. "Yeah that," Chris nervously said, "Since Oxley arrived first, he gets to pick the first two people to be Novi's team first." Oxley smirked. "How about Maxwell... and Violeta." "No!" Violeta yelled, "I do not want to be on a team with Maxwell." "It's a game Violeta," Oxley chuckled, "Play it or leave. Your choice." Violeta puffed and headed over to Novi and Maxwell, but stood on the other side of Novi. "Novi your turn," Chris said. "Who do you pick?" So if I pick the people I have in mind now, that leaves me with a horrible team. But with the others, they will be the ones at elimination. Ugh! What to do? The psychic thought long and hard, with the sun fading away in the distance, but eventually she made her decision. "Raina and Rowen," she confirmed. "Oh so you don't like us or anything?" Rowen asked as he walked over to Oxley, "You don't want us on our team or something?" Novi quickly shook her head in disapproval. "No, no. It's strategy." "Maybe you should have not slept all the here. If you didn't she probably would have thought otherwise," Oxley cut in. "You know I'm not gonna do this with you right now," Rowen stated, "As you can see I'm actually playing this game." "Yeah, under my leadership," Oxley demanded. "I hate slackers, and judging by what you are in person, you're a major slacker." Rowen rolled his eyes. "At least I don't need to make a move on girls in order for them to like me!" "At least I didn't get humiliated today in front of the whole world by a pink headed girl!" Oxley yelled. "At least I-" "Enough already guys," Chris declared, "I love drama, but we're on a schedule here. We do not have enough time for this. Take it out in the wrestling ring." "We have a wrestling ring?" Oxley asked. Chris nodded his head. "Yep, but that's for another day. Now Oxley please choose the next pair for Novi's team." After the brief fight between Oxley and Rowen, the rest of the team choosing were pleasant - for the most part. Novi's team consisted of Novi, Camari, Trey, Fiore, Kale, Dalton, Maxwell, and Violeta. There were smiles all around for this team, but Violeta hated the fact that Maxwell was on the same team as her. Oxley's team held Oxley, Raina, Rowen, Paris, Gabi, Francis, Damiria, and Tobias. This team was a cluster of mess, courteous of Novi's "psychic" ability, and there was a look of disappointment on everyone's face. "Alright, Novi's team is named The Crazy Shoppers. Oxley, your team name is The Angry Employees," Chris proclaimed, "Any questions?" "Um can I change teams?" Gabi protested. "I will not be in the same team as these people." "You honestly think I'm going to change these teams?" Chris laughed, "These teams are going to bring so much drama I can feel it!" "Chris, where is our luggage?" Paris questioned. She was eager to find her diamond bedazzled, pink suitcase after the events in the bathroom. "I had to go to major medieval times a while ago." "Well that explains your hair," Gabi remarked. Paris shot daggers at the wannabe queen. "That's exactly what I'm getting too," Chris began, "For tonight's challenge you will have to search in various stores for your luggage. Once you find them, grab each of your team member's luggage. The first team that is back here wins the challenge! "Are we ready?" The contestants all nod. "Okay, get set go!" The Crazy Shoppers were the first team to leave on their search. They were led by Novi, who had a clear idea of how to win the challenge. The Angry Employees were still at the entrance as the other team left. It was due to Paris and Gabi bickering. "I am not letting you lead my team," Gabi hissed, "Keyword: my." "This isn't even your team if you're not leading it! I am going to lead so I practice my skills so I boss people around when I acquire my mansion." Paris crossed her arms. "Spoiled brats aren't going to be in charge around here," Gabi declared. "Why don't you stop talking about yourself! You'll be lucky to even be considered as one of my servants," Paris retaliated. "You make me sick!" "Clearly you need to look in the mirror before you actually say anything." "Hey you guys, we have a challenge going on. If you're gonna fight, wait until we win to do any of that stuff," Damiria demanded, "If we lose this challenge over some stupid fights both of you are going to be on the chopping block." "She's right," Francis agreed. "If we're going to win we need to think of a plan and go through with it. If we lose, one of you girls will go home." "So what's our plan?" Paris sarcastically asked. Tobias quickly shot his hand in the air. "I know everything about this mall. I think I remember where Chris hid the luggage at." "You think?" Oxley inquired, "Think isn't a know." "Just follow me!" Tobias yelled as he already on the other side of the room. "You can trust me right?" ---- Tobias: "I'm really digging being the one in charge at this challenge," the teen said as his huge smile changed into a frown, "I don't like that this could be the end of me. If I screw this up, I'm so going home." Gabi: "This Paris chick better check herself before something bad happens to her," Gabi smirked, "Thanks to yours truly." Francis: "Despite all our faults our team has, I feel like everything will get better. I mean it's just the better right?" the optimist asked. ---- "So are you enjoying this experience as much as I am?," Trey asked. He had a large smile, following his team around the mall. "Obviously! Look at how many cute boys are here!" Camari eagerly responded. "Look at the cute females!," Trey stated, "Everyone here is so pretty! I'm really excited to be on this show like you don't even know." Fiore, who was close by, walked to the pair of chatter bugs, and butted in the middle of them. "What are you guys chitchatting about?" Fiore questioned. Trey and Camari gave each other a weird look before Camari spoke. "Just some small talk about loving the game," she kindly replied, "Don't you love it here!" "It's not at all safe for the enviornment. I can not stand for this." Fiore declared and brought the tone down a bunch. "It's not that bad," Trey nervously laughed. He quickly avoided an old candy bar on the floor. "I spoke to soon." Violeta gave the trio an angry glare. "Cut it out you guys, we have a challenge to win." "Oh come on Violeta, we have Novi and Maxwell up there guiding us," Trey said. "We need everyone's help," Violeta replied, "Come on see if you can see any luggage around." Trey puffed. "Fine." Camari and Trey began to help Violeta, Maxwell, and Novi look while Fiore stayed back to talk to Dalton and Kale. "So you were a flower girl at your best friend's wedding?" Dalton asked Fiore. Fiore nodded. "Yep. It was an outside wedding and it was really hot, but I didn't care. I wanted to support my friend." "How old is your friend?" Kale inquired. "24," Fiore responded with a smile. "Dang. You're so lucky that you got to be a flower girl. I already know that you looked nice," Kale said with a wink. Fiore gave a slight blush at Kale's actions as Dalton began to talk. "We should really help them look," he spoke, "We don't want to be the first ones out right?" "Agreed," Kale said with Fiore giving another solid yes. The trio quickly caught up with their fellow teammates and aided them in the search for their luggage. Camari, who had overheard the flirting between Fiore and Kale, kept a close eye on the duo as they helped them out. ---- Fiore: The flower child gave the camera a small smile as she pumped her fist into the air. "Was that flirting between me and Kale?! If it was I'm so happy!" Dalton: "Kale has the moves, the looks, and the personality. He just might help our team win the challenges!" the team player cheered, "I had to break that conversation with Fiore because it had got a little awkward because I was a third wheel." Camari: "Fiore knows that I saw her flirting with Kale," the hopeless romantic shook her head, "I will not let that happen." ---- "OPEN UP!" Paris raged as she tried to open one of the shop's doors. "Ugh! Why doesn't this work for me!" "You're not doing it correctly," Oxley stated, "Do you know how to pick locks?" "No," Paris confessed, "I'm not bad." Oxley chuckled. "Well maybe, baby, I can make you bad," he added with a wink. "Filthy," Paris remarked. "Just open the dang lock Oxley!" Damiria shouted. "We don't need your useless flirting right now." Rowen chuckled. "Oxley can't even take his eyes off a girl for one minute to open a lock!" "Rowen please be quiet. I'm trying to get open this door with all my might," Oxley retaliated. "You're right. I shouldn't waste my time arguing," Rowen replied as he folded his arms. "Shut up!" Oxley yelled, "We have to win this challenge!" "I'm not the one who is trying to run this game," Rowen retaliated. Oxley rolled his eyes at Rowen and continued picking the lock. After a few seconds, Oxley was almost through when Raina screamed. "Ahhh!" the teen screeched, "The other team is here!" The Angry Employees all looked up as The Crazy Shoppers sprinted their way towards them. "Go!" Gabi yelled at Oxley who was struggling. "They're almost here!" "I'm trying!" Oxley fumbled as the other team inched closer. With every second, The Crazy Shoppers were one or two steps closer to Oxley's team. This all ended when Raina viciously kicked the door down. "I see my luggage!" Raina exclaimed as she ran into the travel department store. The Angry Employees were the first to gather all their luggage, and they forced their way out of the shop as The Crazy Shoppers squeezed their way inside. Both teams did get their luggage, and it was just time that mattered to the sixteen contestants. Novi's team was ahead, as Novi used her psychic ability to figure out the path to the entrance. Oxley's team was far behind, as Tobias tried his best to remember the path that the team used to arrive at the Travel store. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Gabi pondered as her team trailed behind the opposing team. "I think so," Tobias halfheartedly answered. "He's trying his best," Francis butted in, "That's all that matters. He's not going to let us down!" Gabi rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she hissed, "I know for a fact that he will let us down." "Don't think so negatively," Francis demanded, "That's not good for your brain." "Are you some type of psychologist or something?" Gabi pondered. Francis shook his head. "No, I'm just informing you to look at the good side of things sometimes." Gabi cracked up and ran back up to catch the rest of her team. Tobias, who was still in charge, took a left passageway as The Crazy Shoppers took the right passageway. "Hey doofus, the other team went to other way," Paris declared. "What if we run into a dead end?" "We're not going to run into one," Raina explained, "This hallway leads to the entrance. I can smell it!" Paris gave Raina a weird look. "You can smell it?" she asked. Raina nodded as the team approached a corner. Once they arrived around the corner, they went down a long corridor and met a dead end, which Francis said wouldn't happen. "It's okay guys," Francis happily said, "We still can win this." "You think so?" Damiria spoke up. "We're trapped in a dead end." "We're not trapped, we just had a minor setback," Francis explained, "We can win this you guys!" "Let's just get out of here," Oxley puffed as he turned for the exit. ---- Oxley: "Thanks to Tobias we might actually lose this challenge. This sounds weird, but if we do loose, I can eliminate that jerk Rowen!" the delinquent chuckled as he leaned back in the confessional. He rested his head on his hands and sighed. "This is going to be so sweet." ---- With the Angry Employees setback at a dead end, the Crazy Shoppers were one step closer to winning the challenge. Luggage in hand, they sprinted down the main hallway to the entrance. "I can see the end!" Camari cheered as she dragged her luggage beside her. "Are you sure you don't need any help with caring that? I can help you," Kale offered. Camari noticed Fiore glancing back from ahead, and answered the hunk's question with a huge smile. "That would be lovely," she said. Kale then grabbed Camari's suitcase and quickly caught up to the rest of his teammates. She gave Fiore a sly smirk when she walked past her. The offer between Kale and Camari didn't matter because they quickly made it back to the entrance of the mall. "The Crazy Shoppers win!" Chris exclaimed. The Angry Employees were down the hall and grunted when they saw the other team cheering. "You all are sleeping in the Bed, Bath, and Beyond shop since you guys won," Chris explained to the winners. "You also get your luggage. For our losers, you guys will see me at the elimination ceremony and you will sleep in the Used Furniture shop!" "Do we get our luggage?" Paris asked as she sprinted towards the host. "I might as well give you guys one prize," Chris proclaimed, "But that's the only prize I will give losers of a competition. Anyways, meet at the elimination ceremony in twenty!" The Crazy Shoppers cheered and followed Chris as he showed them to their living areas. Disappointment, however, was on everyone member's face in The Angry Employees team. They all glared at each other as their thoughts began to race. ---- Fiore: "I'm so happy we won!" Fiore shouted, "I'm one step closer to saving the environment. However, I'm not one step closer to figuring out why Camari gave me that evil glare," she pondered. "What did I even do?" Trey: The fanboy excitedly jumped up and down in the confessional. "I'm so happy that we won! This team is so much better than the other team, that I'm sure we'll wipe them out completely!" Oxley: "Rowen was arguing with me all day. Due to what happened with me and him before the challenge started, he made our team look really bad. He doesn't know what strategy is, and needs to get something through that tiny brain of his. Maybe I can enough votes to give this slacker the boot," the delinquent angrily declared. Raina: "After the event that happened in the bathroom, I'm kind of worried that Paris is trying to get me sent home because of that," the pink haired girl explained. "I mean I didn't really do anything wrong, so why would she go after me?" ---- "Why did we have to loose?" Gabi asked as she unpacked her leopard printed suitcase. "I wanted to be able to sleep on a comfy bed." "Don't think of this as a bad thing," Oxley said as he put a hand on Gabi's shoulder. "Remember that you have me." "I don't want you," Gabi confessed, "I don't even like you! Leave me alone or you'll get the boot." She quickly moved Oxley's hand from her shoulders and went to claim one of the four beds. She recognized Paris' diamond bedazzled, pink suitcase on the bed, but pushed it off to make it her own. "What are you doing?" Paris asked while arriving from the bathroom to see her luggage on the floor. "I already claimed that bed." "To bad," Gabi sneered as she finished unpacking her suitcase. "It's okay," Francis chimed in, "You can sleep with me." Paris sighed. "Fine," she stated as she followed Francis to his bed. Everyone was up and moving for the twenty minutes until elimination, except Rowen, who had dozed off once the challenge ended. Everyone had noticed the slacker doing what slacker's do - sleep, but didn't comment on it. Once everyone had finished unpacking, with two minutes to spare, Oxley had started his rounds of eliminating Rowen. Paris and Gabi's votes were already locked in, Raina and Oxley respectively, so they didn't listen to a word that Oxley had said. He then moved on to his other four teammates: Francis, Tobias, Damiria, and Raina, and Oxley left with a huge smile on his face. The delinquent felt confident in the slacker's demise, but he had to wait until the elimination ceremony to see if his plan went through. "I've heard some words that you would be getting the boot tonight," Raina warned Rowen. "What?" Rowen confusedly asked, "Why me?" "Apparently because of you and Oxley's fight," Raina explained, "I'm hoping that you don't get eliminated. I'm starting to like you." "You needed a hug, and I gave it too you, no big deal," Rowen spoke, "I always help out those in need of sympathy." Raina smiled. "If you do get out tonight, I want to give you something before you leave," Raina began, "Not unless you get eliminated." "Okay," Rowen sighed, "Hopefully I won't get eliminated so that we can still be friends." He then put his arm around Raina as the two walked to the elimination ceremony. ---- Rowen: "Raina gave me some great information on what I should look out for," the slacker stated, "If I do go, I know that she would be one of the ones who would keep me here." ---- "Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season Killer Employees!" Chris shouted as the eight losers gathered around him. "Tonight, one of you eight teens will be eliminated and take the Shopping Cart-O-Shame home!" Gabi's face made a frown. "A shopping cart? Really?" "Yes, to keep up with the mall's theme," Chris hissed, "Now, let's get started shall we? Damiria you're up first." "I'll try not to break anything," Damiria joked as she walked to the voting booth, which was actually a photo booth. "You better not!" Chris yelled as Damiria disappeared behind the curtain. Once everyone had voted, Chris sent Chef to retrieve the votes. He returned and showed Chris the votes. Chris cleared his throat and began to speak. "Instead of marshmallows and stuff for rewards, this year you each get mini cash register instead!" Chris held up the prize. "Okay, if I call your name you are safe." The eight contestants squirmed a little in their seats. "Raina, Paris, Gabi, Francis, Damiria, and Tobias," he declared as he threw a mini register at everyone's face. Luckily they all caught them. "The final two: Oxley and Rowen. Oxley, you are here because you're Oxley, and no one likes your attitude. Rowen, I don't really know why you're here. Maybe everyone saw you sleeping or something, I don't know. Anyways, the final cash register goes to... Oxley." Chris tossed Oxley the final mini cash register. Rowen looked around at everyone with a confused look on his face. "What the world?" he angrily asked, "Why am I the one being eliminated?" "Because you suck," Oxley declared with a smirk. "You're the one behind this, Raina warned me! You're stinky son of a-" Rowen was quickly cut off by Chris' hand. "Hey, hey," no cursing allowed. "It's the end of the road for you buddy." Rowen angrily kicked a rock as he walked to the Shopping Cart-O-Shame. "Wait!" Raina yelled as she followed Rowen down the path. "I wanted to give you something, remember?" She cautiously pulled out a replica doll of Rowen, and gave it to him. "I wanted to create one for everyone, but not everyone is my friend," Raina confessed, "I mean you're the only one who talked to me, while you weren't sleeping, and I thank you for that. Sorry if I was a little weird coming off the bus, but I thought you would make a great friend. Anyways, do you like your doll?" Rowen nodded his head. "I love it," he replied as he pulled Raina in for a hug. Once they were forced to separate by Chris, Rowen continued walking down the path, and glanced back at Raina and smiled. She blushed and smiled back. "Any last words?" Chris asked while strapping Rowen's helmet tight. "Thank you Raina, and forget you Oxley!" he yelled, and with that, the slacker rolled down the hill of the mall, and flew out of the cart when it hit a bump. He landed safely in a limousine parked out in front of him, and pumped his replica doll in the air as it sped away. "What a heart felt ending to this drama filled episode!" Chris began, "With one contestant down, will the Killer Employees loose another challenge? What will happen between Fiore, Kale, and Camari? Will Paris and Gabi bicker more? Who will be the second person eliminated from the game? Find out next time on Total Drama Mall!" Trivia *The challenge for this episode will be inspired by the luggage area in the travel department of stores. *The title was originally going to be named Unleash Your Disney Side, but a different challenge was created to fit the storyline for the episode. *Rowen's elimination this episode was thought of while I wrote the episode. He was the only one without a storyline in this story, so it had to be him get the boot. *Rowen and Raina's friendship in this chapter was thought of to give Rowen justice and to be apart of the storyline. This friendship was one of my pre-planned ones, but since Rowen is eliminated it was short lived. *Damiria and Francis had a scene in place of Rowen and Raina's scene, but I decided to give it to Rowen and Raina to establish their friendship. Category:Original Episodes Category:Pre-merge Episodes